Le poids des années
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Suzaku se souvient de celui qui l'a condamné à survivre coûte que coûte.


**Le poids des années**

 **Suzaku Lelouch**

Suzaku vit encore.

La vieillesse a fini par le rattraper. L'identité de Zéro l'a protégé jusque-là. Non. Lelouch et ses plans tordus l'ont préservé autant de temps sur Terre. Il l'a condamné à une vie d'errance, lui qui souhaitait mourir au combat à la première occasion.

« Vis ! »

Cet ordre le poursuit jusque dans ses os.

Suzaku n'oublie pas un seul de ses médicaments. Il continue à s'entretenir. Il a pris une jeune fille au pair pour veiller sur lui. Il a tout organisé pour retarder sa mort autant que possible, sans vraiment le souhaiter.

Suzaku blâme encore et toujours Lelouch pour cette invective puissante. Lelouch l'avait abandonné. Lelouch avait été obligé d'accueillir la mort pour construire un monde en paix. Lelouch avait été transpercé par sa lame. Très jeune.

Ce souvenir le hante. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et amant ce jour-là.

L'ancien chevalier blanc repense souvent à cette époque. Il bénit celle où il ignorait tout des manigances de Lelouch. Il regrette celle où ils étaient redevenus amis et avaient basculé vers la passion.

Il se souvient de cet instant précis.

Lelouch l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour une affaire d'État. Il écoutait toujours ses conseils avant de prendre une décision. Lelouch n'avait pas toujours besoin qu'on le raisonne, mais tenait beaucoup à le faire participer à la vie politique. Suzaku était son chevalier, son protecteur personnel, mais également son ami.

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Lelouch avait été plus insistant sur sa silhouette avant de se perdre dans ses yeux. Suzaku y avait lu toute la lassitude et le désespoir de Lelouch. Ils savaient à ce moment-là que Lelouch devrait être exécuté sur la place publique pour laisser un monde meilleur. Le tyran devait tomber. Là, Suzaku voyait le jeune homme écrasé par le poids des responsabilités et hésitant à prendre une décision.

Lelouch avait marmonné :

« Je ne peux pas te faire ça… »

Suzaku se demandait bien ce que Lelouch pourrait encore lui imposer qu'il lui déplaise. Le tuer prochainement demeurait une tâche bien difficile, mais nécessaire. À quoi pensait-il ?

« Me faire quoi ?, dit Suzaku en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Tu es bien perturbé en ce moment, pour laisser échapper ce genre de phrases. Ou alors, tu voulais que je la relève, Leelou ? »

Lelouch avait tressailli en entendant son surnom. Coincé sur sa chaise, Lelouch ne pouvait reculer alors que Suzaku le coinçait entre le bureau et le mur.

Hésitant, Lelouch s'était levé et s'était approché lentement de Suzaku. Doucement, il avait caressé sa joue. Suzaku avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à ce geste tendre. Il voyait dans ses yeux toute l'affection de Lelouch. Depuis quelque temps, Suzaku avait remarqué les regards insistants de Lelouch et ses joues rosies. Serait-il amoureux de lui ?

« Oublions cela…, balbutia Lelouch. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.

\- C'est à moi de décider, Leelou. Pour une fois. »

Suzaku savait à ce moment-là qu'il aurait des regrets s'il ne tentait rien avec Lelouch. Il avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose de fort pour lui. Oui. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Leurs souffles se mêlaient à cette distance. Suzaku s'avança légèrement et pencha la tête pour embrasser Lelouch.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois et se cajolèrent tendrement. Le baiser, d'abord timide, devint de plus en plus passionné. Suzaku n'avait pas d'expérience avec les hommes. Il supposait que c'était le cas également de Lelouch. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Suazaku savait leur temps compté. Il n'en perdrait pas en hésitation. Il releva la longue étoffe blanche de Lelouch et vint caresser la peau douce de son ventre. Surpris, Lelouch se tendit de tout son corps.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant ou je ne réponds plus de rien, soupira Suzaku entre deux baisers.

\- Continue », murmura Lelouch en rougissant fortement.

Pour le rassurer, Suzaku lui retira lentement tous ses vêtements. Ainsi, Lelouch pouvait l'arrêter à tout moment. Il y eut un instant de gêne avant qu'il ne lui enlève son sous-vêtement. Suzaku le fit passer par un baiser tendre sur le front.

Suzaku put enfin apercevoir la virilité érigée de son amant. Avec timidité, il la toucha pour en apprécier la texture et la longueur. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible dans ses attouchements et de lui donner du plaisir. Il se basait sur ce qu'il aimait bien pour rendre le tout agréable.

« Ce n'est pas juste, râla Lelouch. Tu es encore tout habillé. »

Suzaku rit à cette remarque et se dépêcha de se débarrasser de ses lourds habits de chevalier pour le plaisir de Lelouch. Malgré cette interruption, leur désir était toujours intact. Lelouch se mit à le toucher également. Suzaku aimait bien ses gestes peu assurés qui le rendaient fou de frustration. Le plaisir afflua le long de sa verge et se concentra dans son bas-ventre, rendant l'activité plus que plaisante.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se découvrir mutuellement jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les fauche tous les deux.

Suzaku se souviendrait à tout jamais de ce mélange de joie et de tristesse dans les yeux de Lelouch à ce moment-là.

Ils recommencèrent à s'aimer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'heure fatidique.

Suzaku porte encore la culpabilité de la mort de Lelouch, même si celle-ci a amené une ère de paix. La jeune fille au pair s'active autour de lui, en vantant ses mérites en tant que Zéro, et lui demande s'il peut enlever son masque.

Il répond : « non », comme à son habitude.

Suzaku réfléchit de plus en plus à comment préserver son secret dans la mort. Il ne veut pas trahir la volonté de Lelouch dans ces derniers instants. Certains de leurs anciens amis communs sont encore vivants et pourraient le reconnaître. Il ne sait même pas s'il leur survivra. Il n'a jamais pu nouer des liens forts avec des personnes en cachant sa véritable identité.

Il n'y a que cette jeune fille un peu trop curieuse à son goût.

Pour une fois, Suzaku aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir qu'avait possédé Lelouch.

« Si je vous lègue toute ma fortune, pourriez-vous me faire une promesse ?, tenta Suzaku.

\- Monsieur, c'est bien trop. Je suis sûr que vous avez quelqu'un quelque part à qui léguer votre fortune. »

Suzaku n'avait jamais manqué de rien. En tant que héros de guerre, il avait été très souvent sollicité et récompensé pour sa bravoure.

« Je n'ai personne. De plus, vous contribuerez à entretenir ma légende.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Je veux qu'à ma mort, vous brûliez mon corps dans mon costume de résistant. Vous ne chercherez pas à regarder sous mon masque ou à connaître mon identité et vous disperserez mes cendres.

\- La guerre est loin derrière nous, monsieur Zéro.

\- Je sais, soupira Suzaku. Seulement, certains secrets sont faits pour être préservés. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête et lui promet de réaliser ses dernières volontés. De toute manière, même si elle enlève son masque, elle est bien trop jeune pour le reconnaître.

Suzaku sent un poids quitter ses épaules. Tout est en ordre pour qu'il rejoigne son bien-aimé parti bien trop tôt. Tout comme lui, son âme serait dispersée au vent. Suzaku a hâte que sa vie remplie de sacrifices se termine.


End file.
